Light a Candle
by AquaTurquoise
Summary: When the royal children visit Dunwiddie to see Jade and Ruby, they learn of a special tradition to honor those who've passed on.


Light a Candle

Summary: When the royal children visit Dunwiddie to see Jade and Ruby, they learn of a special tradition to honor those who've passed on.

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

A/N: A little more serious of a story for Wassailia, but it still has the warmth and heart. 😊 I hope you enjoy it!

*Story*

"Are we ready?" Amber asked her siblings as they stood near the door to the castle. Both she and Sofia were dressed rather warmly due to the weather outside. She frowned and folded her arms as she looked toward her brother. "James, where is your coat?"

"I don't need one," he argued back weakly, his hands fanning his face. "I'm burning up, Amber."

"Are you sick?" Sofia asked in concern as she frowned at his actions.

"He's not sick. He just spent an hour chasing Rex around the castle." Amber rolled her eyes. "It's his own fault, though. James, no matter how much you're 'burning up' right now, it's freezing outside. Trust me—you'll feel it instantly."

"Ugh, fine." He glanced to his side as one of the attendants actually handed him his coat. "Thanks…" He slid into the fabric and whined instantly. "Amber…"

"I'm not having you _getting_ sick, James. Deal with it." She grabbed his arm and pushed the door open, dragging him outside into the biting air as Sofia followed them.

"Ah, that feels _good_ ," the prince sighed happily with a grin.

Sofia, on the other hand, held her hands over her covered arms and shivered as her teeth chattered. "It's c-c-c-c-cold!"

"It's w-w-winter," Amber remarked with a sarcastic smile as her younger sister shot her a pointed look. "Relax, Sofia. We'll be at Ruby's house before you know it, and then you can warm up by the fire as much as you want."

As it turned out, the siblings had decided to pay Ruby and Jade a visit since they hadn't seen each other in a while. Besides, it was the Wassailia season, a time to be with friends. Sofia was thrilled about seeing her oldest friends again.

As they were walking through the village a little later, the twins couldn't help noticing the numerous candles with flickering flames in the window sills of most of the houses. Sofia did, of course, and just smiled thoughtfully at the meaning behind them.

"Sof," James began as he fell in step with his younger sister, "what's up with all the candles?"

"I think I'll let Ruby and Jade explain. It's pretty interesting." She glanced toward her gloved hands and sighed softly. "And very meaningful."

The blondes exchanged glances before shrugging as they carried on. Soon enough, they'd reached the Hanshaw Household and were greeted warmly by Ruby and Jade at the door.

"Hey, guys!" Ruby enthused, reaching out and hugging Sofia excitedly. "Sofia! It's been a while since we've seen you!"

Jade was next to hug Sofia, and she grinned as she stepped back, pushing her glasses back up on her nose a bit. It hadn't taken as long to get used to them as she'd thought, and she did feel more confident now that she could see much better. "I'm glad you're all here," she told the royal children. "Ruby and I were just having a discussion—"

"Argument," Ruby corrected with an eye roll.

"…That we figured you three might be able to solve." Jade beckoned them inside, the warmth from the fire in the hearth making them feel better.

The kids got comfortable in the house, taking off their coats, earmuffs, gloves, etc. Then they sat with their friends at the kitchen table.

"Before we help, where is your mom?" Sofia asked Ruby, noticing that she and Jade seemed to be the only ones in the house.

"Oh! Well, she and Jade's dad went to help one of our neighbors out. He injured his leg when he was trying to gather some firewood, and he needed some assistance for a while. So Mom told us we could just hang out here until they get back."

"Ah." Amber happily sat down in front of the blazing fire while James sat as far away from it as possible, and Sofia eventually chose a spot next to Amber since she was still cold. "So, what is this dilemma you need us to help you solve?"

"Right," Jade began as she and Ruby sat in the dining chairs again. "Okay, so you know how the holiday is called 'Wassailia,' right? Well, we've been talking about it, and I think to wassail means to travel around celebrating, but Ruby thinks it means to sing carols and exchange greetings. What do you guys think?"

Amber grinned as her siblings stared at her.

"Oh, here we go," James sighed with a laugh. "Amber's like the Wassailia expert. You guys have _no_ idea what you've started."

The older twin stood and cleared her throat, seeming as though she were about to recite well-versed information. "Wassail actually has several meanings: ceremony, festival, party, merrymaking, and so on. So in a way, Jade, you're technically correct."

"Yes!" Jade whispered in excitement as Ruby huffed.

"But wait, I'm not finished." The blonde shook her head as she paced a few times. "During Wassailia, we also sing many carols and exchange gifts with family and friends, so also, technically, Ruby is right. We've taken the original meaning and infused traditions to make it what it is: Wassailia. But yes, the original definition is festivity. Take it as you'd like."

Jade grinned toward her pouting friend. "Told ya."

"Whatever." Ruby rolled her eyes. "You have a right to be correct once a year." She grinned as the dark-haired girl gasped. "I'm just kidding, Jade. Calm down."

"Oh!" James piped up, getting their attention. "Now _I_ have a question for you guys. On the way here, we saw lots of candles in the windows. I asked Sofia about them, but she said to ask you guys. We light a candle on Wassailia too…plus we've got like a hundred of them on the tree. So, what's the deal with the ones here in the village?"

"You didn't tell them?" Ruby asked as she smiled toward Sofia, who just shrugged. "Well, Wassailia candles are for celebration, of course. But the Window Candles, we call them, are to honor and remember those who aren't here anymore. Everyone knows someone who's passed on before us, and that candle seen from the window sort of acts as a beacon to say, 'Hey, we haven't forgotten you.'"

Amber smiled fondly. "I really like that idea."

"Maybe you guys could light one in your castle," Jade suggested. "You've got enough windows to choose from."

James laughed. "I don't know. Baileywick would have a fit if we lit a candle for a window and the wax melted onto it…or we forgot to blow it out."

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind," Sofia told him gently. "After all, the meaning behind it is more important than the task of tending to it. Plus, we're all mature enough and responsible enough to blow it out before we leave anyway."

"Well, _most_ of us anyway," Amber joked as she gave her brother a smirk.

"Ha-ha, Amber. Cute."

After spending some much-needed time with their friends, the siblings journeyed back to the castle before it got too dark. Almost instantly, they shared a similar look and took off to find Baileywick.

By the end of the night, one new, lone candle shimmered in one of the grand windows, its persistent light cutting through the darkness and offering that symbol of remembrance to any who passed by outside.

The end

(Ending note: Don't worry. Someone totally came by and blew out the candle later… :p Just in case anyone was worried. :D See you tomorrow with "Ornamental!")


End file.
